Orange and Green
by MrRawrfish
Summary: Beast Boy and Starfire end up showering together.
1. chapter 1

**_intro_**

The Titans were covered. Not in the way of safety - but literally covered with the gunk of a now sleeping Plasmus. Sleeping in a tank of what could be considered anesthesia, the unwilling villain had been subdued, however the heroes and the town had to begin their cleanup process.

Raven and Starfire gently floated down wiping their faces clear of the warm, dark purple gunk - which smelled like something Starfire called 'Glorchuk'. The male teen members were under almost a foot of the foul smelling slime. Cyborg emerged first spitting a fountain of the stuff out and cursing in a way that would make a sailor blush. Robin and Beast Boy popped out within seconds shaking their heads and limbs to free themselves from the goo of the fallen foe.

"DUDE", the green Changling spat, "NOT COOL". Beast Boy changed into a shaggy green dog and began to shake himself free from the unspeakable sludge. "Why does this always happen the day I take a shower?" Starfire giggled, wiping her face as the demon smirked next to her.

"You shower?" The dark hooded girl groaned, taking her cloak off and shaking the slime out each cranny.

"Nice one Rae!" Cyborg laughed as he climbed out of the pile. "I'm pretty sure he counts this as a bath!" The half robot grinned, pointing at the clearly embarrassed green superhero.

"Duuuude Robin back me up here!" Beast Boy cried. Changing back into a pointy eared human. "You even heard me singing in the shower!"

"Knock it off Beast Boy," the boy wonder scoffed, digging in the goo for his staff. "You can always take another one at the tower." Again the team chuckled, happy that no one was hurt and only slightly smelly. "Titans, our job here is done." Robin growled as he pulled his leg out of the goop. "Let's order some pizza, delivery".

The tower had always been in disrepair, however, it seemed the plumbing went out at the worst time possible and only three showers were working. Namely Raven's, the guest shower and Starfire's. Cyborg felt a little embarrassed as he fancied himself a master handyman, and went to work on Robin and Beast Boy's showers collectively.

The team had already been tossing their clothes in the entryway after a rather uncomfortable trip up the elevator. "I call the guest room!" Robin exclaimed holding his nose and running out the door as soon as it opened. The rest of the team bickered as who was to shower first and Beast Boy ended up playing a rather poor game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Cyborg to shower last.

"So ladies, who do I have the pleasure of showering after?" Beast Boy smirked, raising his eyes at Raven, whom he had taken a interest in after Terra's betrayal.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." The uncloaked half-breed scowled, rushing to her door plugging her nose.

"But Rae-" the green shapeshifter was slammed back into the elevator from afar with a magical force, and held there. "OKAY!!" He coughed, surprised and his breath taken "I geddit Momma!" Cyborg couldn't help to chortle and Starfire merely coughed - trying to hold back laughter and the stench of the sludge on their clothes.

"You can shower after me friend Beast Boy!" The Tameranian exclaimed hugging the shorter male, rubbing more gunk off her top onto the already covered greenling. "But no of the judgement of my bathing rituals!" The orange alien smirked as she floated away.

Beast Boys jaw dropped. Cyborg had to knock sludge out of his ears. "Did she...?" Beast Boy exhaled.

"Booyah!! Beastie! Now's you're chance to get a peak of what Robin has been wanting for months my guy!!" Cyborg yelled as he slapped his much smaller friend.

"T-that's the problem Cy! I can't do that to Robin!" He muttered holding back his primal urge to follow her immediately. "A-also I'm trying to get on Rae's good side, y'know?" Beast Boy's mind rushed - DO IT - DON'T DO IT - WHO WILL KNOW - PERV OUT -

"Whoa man, didn't think this would be weird for you, aren't you always trying to be the ladies man?" The half-robot joked.

"This is different man!" The green boy exclaimed pushing his best friend into the lobby. "She is super hot!" Cyborg caught a laugh slipping out. "But she is like a sister to me y'know?" The changeling's face was almost lava red at this point.

"And Raven isn't?" The metalman pushed him towards Starfire's room.

"T-that ain't the same duder! Star actually likes me!" Beast Boy caught himself " like as a friend!" He then forced himself against the glowing aliens door.

"Suit yourself my man" Cyborg let off.

"Thank you man - I thought you were going to force me there!" His green skin returned to normal.

"Nah man," Cyborg laughed - caught off guard by a half covered Teammate opening the door to both Beast Boy's and Cyborg's surprise.

"Oh joy!" The Orange towel covered beauty shouted as she hugged the two. "Will you do the bathing together?" The beauty queried.

"Nah... Nah, Star!" The tinman gasped as he pushed his green teammate forward. "I think I hear Jinx calling me!" He lied, whistling the common ringtone all titans had on their communicators. "Well then..." The cyborg dodged, "See ya!" He darted with a tongue stuck out at Beast Boy.

"So you do wish to do the bathing in my room friend Garfield?"

"Well I do stink and Raven..."

"Joy!" The princess grabbed his hands and set him on her bed next to a mound of pillows and a certain bug named Silkie attempting to climb onto the covers. "Will you watch my little Bungorf while I take the bath?" Star smiled, kneeling down to pet Silkie giving Beast Boy an almost angelic view of her ample breasts.

"Uhh..." he croaked, staring deep into her cleavage, "Y-yeah, C-cool!

Starfire was confused, her green friend was usually jumping at the bit to take care of her Bungorf, however he was hesitant and looking away. "Friend Garfield?" she puckered, while raising off her knees, her torso now level with his face. "Is something the wrong?"

 ** _i dunno if i can post the rest of this on_** ** _ill make a vanilla version if there is enough support - this will probably be very lewd mature_** ** _we all know what bb's power is ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the wait!**_

Beast Boy was fully flushed as he was pulled by the Tameranian into the bathroom, she lowered her goo stained panties as she opened the shower door. "Friend, please enter!" She exclaimed as steam drenched the room. Beast Boy couldn't think, this couldn't happen. 'Star wants me naked with her is she that dense?!' Beast boy thought as he approached the shower this hormones overtaking his common sense.

"I-Is this really okay Star?" Beastie barely coughed out hand on his towel. His throat was dry, his palms sweaty looking at the orange goddess in front of him. Again his brain fired, this isn't happening, it is impossible. Yet there she was. Her nipple slightly slipped and he looked away his manhood gaining steam.

"Well you clearly need the bath…" She giggled sniffing his hair. "The Ew!" She gagged backing away. "If I will not smell like that!" She frowned her towel slipping to expose her breasts.

"S-Star, Star! You know I'm a dude right?"

"Yes?" The alien answered softly. Her towel falls to the ground revealing her tight Tameranian body, her flawless ass and tight breasts, all accompanied by a lean and muscular warrior figure.

Beast Boy gave up. His towel dropped to his feet, revealing his semi hard green cock. Starfire couldn't help but peek seeing her teammate so clearly for the first time. She couldn't help but blush and look away from the already well size dick. "Ahah-aaaah… umm" She shuddered. "It seems the hot enough!" She half blushed under her hair trying to avoid staring at the Changelings manhood.

They both enter.

Both face the opposite way.

Both can't get the gunk off.

"Y-yo…" Beast Boy mutters after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Yes the Garfield?" Star smiles as she turns around to Beast Boys head.

"Do I still have junk in my hair?" He laughs, but immediately feels Starfirea hands massaging his scalp looking for any Plasmus gunk to remove. Starfire begins pushing closer to the short Changeling, her breasts full against his shoulder blades and neck. While massaging his head she easily saw over his torso to his mostly hard cock.

"X'hal…."

 _ **A:N "Sorry this is short just wanted to release the vanilla start. If we hit 50 reviews likes or w/e I'll drop the too hot for version**_


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemHAPPY NEW YEARbr /br /I am sorry for the long return of this story and it will be finished br /br /br /em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemwith the beas- banned bits/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemI just lost 3 hours of writing the shower /em/strong/spanstrongemusequencebr /fuggbr /br /I might try and recreatebr /br /I WILL DELIVER I'M SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONGbr /br /ORANGE AND GREEN/u/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemu2020/u/em/strong/p 


End file.
